


If Godric had had a sassy gay friend

by 1000lux



Category: True Blood
Genre: Crack, Gen, I was really angry, seriously...why the fuck did he kill himself, this suicide could have been avoided, when I watched that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Godric had had a sassy gay friend, Eric wouldn't be an orphan now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Godric had had a sassy gay friend

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction, I own neither rights to the characters nor to the series, nor to MiO
> 
> Inspiration drawn from the amazingly funny series from TheSecondCityNetwork http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwnFE_NpMsE

Meet Godric, from True Blood. He's about to kill himself. A fate that could have been avoided  
if he had a sassy gay friend.

"What are you doing?! What! What! What! Are you doing?!"

"Even though I wanted to make it right, all these people died because of me."

"It's been how long since you stopped killing people and decided to go all flower-power? Like,  
two weeks? Slow down crazy, slow down."

"The world will be a better place without me."

"Yeah, right. Wake up, honey. The world isn't revolving around you. There are enough people  
who are perfectly happy to go on killing with or without you."

"I am tired of this world."

"You are eternally stuck in the shape of a hot twink with sexy tribal tattoos. And you sleep during  
day so you can party all night. If you feel tired spend a night in the Spa!"

"The Church of the Holy Light says we're unnatural."

"Are we going to listen to what haters tell us? No. We're not. What did I tell you about pride?"

"But I wanna die."

"You wanna know what's to die for? The 6 feet 4 of hot blonde Viking-prince ass sitting down  
there, crying his eyes out. Come on, you stupid bitch, we're gonna get you some Prozac and then we can go  
down, so he can cry on my shoulder. And look here. You maybe can't control the actions of racist haters  
but you now can control you're beverage. 2000 years of always the same boring flavor? Not any longer!  
MiO comes now also for True Blood in 3 exciting new flavors.  
Midnight Blackberry, Bloody Pomegranate and Undead Kiwi. MiO the flavor with the bite."  
"Oh, wow!"  
"...He's a stupid bitch."


End file.
